Family
by Spannerspoon
Summary: Dipper loves his sister, but can he trust her? Why does she trust the man who claims to be their Gruncle so much? My take on Dipper's reaction to the final scene of 'Not What He Seems' in response to what I've read on here...


**Hi everyone! I know, most of you were expecting a YGLABN update – I promise it's coming but since I put it on Hiatus, I haven't really been feeling what I want to happen next; and I didn't make a plan for it… I will write it eventually I promise!**

**Recently I have fallen madly in love with Gravity Falls which is quite possibly the most intriguing, brilliant, clever and funny cartoon I have ever seen! So reading quite a few fan responses to the lastest episode 'Not what he seems' and most people seemed to think that Dipper would feel betrayed by Mabel and even hate her a little bit for it…**

**Which prompted me to write this :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Family**

He knew. From the second he said it, he knew her decision.

"Mabel, what if he's lying?! This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!"

She was his sister, his twin. She didn't listen to her head, she never had. She listened to her instincts. She listened to her too big heart and damn the consequences.

Well, damn them all.

Dipper listened to his head. He was the rational twin, the logical one. He was the one who analysed the facts, weighed up his options, played the odds. Dipper was the brains, but Mabel was the heart. She believed in the goodness of people. She was the one who made friends and understood people. She could turn an enemy to a friend, like Pacifica, and could see the best in everyone. Dipper was the one who didn't understand people. He was the one who wouldn't trust easily.

But how could his twin trust the word of that fraud over him? Was there something in the man that Dipper couldn't see?

"Look into my eyes Mabel; you really think I'm a bad guy?"

Dipper did.

"He's lying! Shut it down, now!"

His voice cracked as the words torn from his throat in a panicked screech. This man who had lied to them, who might not even be their Gruncle Stan, how could he be trusted?

Mabel's eyes were wide with her panic and torn loyalty – who should she believe? Who should she trust?

"Ten. Nine."

The portal behind her crackled wildly. She was scared, her brother was terrified and her Gruncle (if he even was their Gruncle) was pleading for her to trust his word with the whole universe at stake.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for this family."_

Her hand hovered over the red button, her eyes screwed shut. If the fate of the universe was at stake, how could she put the word of a known liar that everything would be alright? Was it because he was family?

"_Everything I've done, I've done for this family."_

Against her will, her eyes opened and found the old man's burning gaze. They were clear, open, begging and honest. He was scared too, but with a flicker of confidence. He trusted her; he needed her to make the right decision. He needed this portal to whatever it was, and she needed to trust him.

"Gruncle Stan…"

"Six. Five." The cool voice of the countdown ticked down the seconds in the background, barely noticeable above the wind and the crackling portal.

Taking a deep breath, Mabel let go of the post anchoring her to the button and raised her arms above her head as she gently floated away.

"I trust you."

Dipper's panic spiked to a new high, "Mabel are you crazy?!" His voice high and frantic. "We're all gonna-"

"One."

The portal exploded outwards, ripping all of them free from their grasps and surrounding them in a harsh blue-white light. Time seemed to freeze as Mabel hung there, her eyes closed. Whatever the consequences, she was certain of her decision.

The moment passed as the bright light faded and Gravity returned to the falls, and they were flung to the floor. Dipper straightened first, gently rubbing his head, trying to process what had just happened.

Mabel.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light of the portal, looking for his sister. His eyes caught on the strange device that was still active, and now a shadow was moving within the bright light. A heavily cloaked figure stepped out and silently observed the room. Somehow, journal number 1 had made its way closer to the portal and the silent figure stepped forward and claimed it, gently resting his six fingered hand on the cover. Dipper could only stare as the figure reached around to open his jacket, displaying a carefully sized pocket that seemed to be made for the journal.

"What? Who… is that?" stuttered Dipper, dumbstruck by these new developments. The universe hadn't been destroyed, and suddenly a stranger had appeared in the basement of the mystery shack.

Stan sat up next to him, also rubbing his head. "The author of the journals." He said. There was a pause as the newcomer removed the dark wrappings from his face, revealing a man who looked almost identical to the one sat next to Dipper.

"My brother."

Like magic, Mabel had appeared next to the shell shocked Dipper's side.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" She asked, her eyes wide as her twins. But even through his shock, Dipper couldn't help but smile a little on the inside. The world might end but his sister would never change.

Soos, who had been surprisingly quiet since tackling his surrogate father, chuckled from Mabel's other side. "I'm so on it dude." He stated before falling backwards in a faint.

No one moved. No body spoke. The four of them simply stared at each other in silence. Only the sound of the portal crackling echoed in the large room.

So many thoughts crashed around inside of Dipper's head, but one forced its way to the forefront as he unconsciously took half a step forward, placing himself in front of his twin to protect her. Mabel had trusted Stan and the world hadn't ended…yet. She had gone with her heart, the consequences be damned. This was the same as any of their other adventures they had shared this summer, and like always it was his job to protect Mabel from those very same consequences.

Because she was his family. Because she was his twin. Because in Gravity Falls, she was the only person he could trust.

**The End?**

**Hehe, couldn't resist! Hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Any thought about what you think is going to happen next?**

**Also WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT SO LONG?! :(**

**Love and Hugs!**

**Spannerspoon out.**


End file.
